Love Padlocks
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: A hand pulled her down urgently, and turned on instinct her wand at his neck. Even when she saw who it was she didn't pull away, it was her fellow head student from her Hogwarts days, the same man she'd been avoiding for five years. Scorpius flippin' Malfoy. "Scorch? What do you want?, this isn't the time for a cozy catch up if you haven't notice he is going to kill me,"


A hand pulled her down urgently, and turned on instint her wand at his neck. Even when she saw who it was she didn't pull away, it was her fellow head student from her Hogwarts days, the same man she'd been avoiding for five years. Scorpius flippin' Malfoy.

"Scorch? What do you want?, this isn't the time for a cozy catch up if you haven't notice he is going to kill me If I don't move," She said, finally removing her wand from his neck and shooting a well timed spell at the masked man's legs, buying her some time as he struggled against a jelly legs jinx.

"why have you been avoiding me?" Rose watched as he shot a spell at another attacker, grudingly she had to admit he was a better shot than he was when they we're head students,she heard he went auror evidentally the rumor mill wasn't wrong. She had studied for auror training in France after doing some university work at Paris University for the gifted. Her entry to the University had made her mother cry, Hermione Weasley hadn't made the cut despite being the most gifted witch of her age. Which was why she left, though cutting all contact with the talented blonde had been an accident. On the first day of University she had had something terrible happen to her, and felt as through the whole world turned it'sback to her, so rather than reaching out to those that loved her she cut all contact from everyone, for a year, eventually she had let her parents back into her life, and then her cousin. But Scorpius hadn't been one of the lucky few, out side of her family, who had been allowed back in.

"Not now!" She screamed, turning her body into a roll in an attempt to find more cover, as well as to get away from him. But Scorpius had already noticed that she was aoviding looking at him at all. With some skill he lurched forward and tackled one, knocking the opposing wizard out, as Rose desperately tried to provide some cover, know that screaming at the stupid bastard would just distract him. He sucessfully knocked both the wizards out, and after tying thwm up with his wand and sending the signal back to base, he turned to see Rose beginning to apparate away, he grabbed ahold of her ankle at the last minute and found himself outside a small cottage in what looked to be the french country side. Roses' whole body was quivering. To his shock, he saw tears, he had never seen Rose cry, and they had been friends out their years at Hogwarts, they'd even started dating in seventh year which was why Scorpius wasn't going to drop this despite the tears. He stood up, and reached out for her shoulders. She turned from his, but took his hand, in her own trembling one.

"It was my first night at Paris, and I went out to the bookstore meaning to pick up a book I'd left at home, one I wanted..." She began, quietly, wiping the tears that were still falling down her cheeks. "I can't read the book anymore, it just reminds me, I was coming home to my dorm across a bridge, it's fairly famous, people attach love padlocks to it, when their lovers are far away, so I did, these men saw me doing it, they offered to make me forget my lover..." She began to sob in earnest, and he began to understand.

"They didn't go to Paris U but they were wizards, one disarmed me, he moved have seen em conjure the padlock, and then...they..they..th-th-th," She couldn't continue, and Scorpius found that he didn't want her too.

He stepped forward, hestinatly, and spun her round to face him, and then as if he didn't know where to start, he pulled her into him and let her cry.

To Rose it felt like hours had passed as she cry her soul out on him, but at the same time she felt like everything was finally going to be okay. Wiping her eyes one last time, she lifted her face to see Scorpius with tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"When you stopped writing, I thought, I was never going to be able to hold you again," He admited. He reached out to touch her, and to his great suprise she let him.

Quietly, Rose was glad he hadn't given up, so with that in mind, she lifted her face more from the spot it had been snuggled against, and she kissed him.

"I thought if I ignored you I would forget men exisited in that sense, but ignoring you never made the hurt go away, it just made me miss you more," She admited as they pulled apart. Scorpius not knowing what to say that held her once more, greatful to have Rose back in his arms, he kissed her hair, and mumured.

"While you were away, I fell in love with you all over again,"

A/N: So that last line was my prompt, it's from the Lovely Bone by Alice Sebold.

The Love Padlocks are a real thing all over the world. This from wikipedia explains the thoughts behind them "On a fountain in Montevideo in Uruguay, a plaque is affixed to the front of the fountain that provides an explanation in both English and Spanish. The English version of the text reads, "The legend of this young fountain tells us that if a lock with the initials of two people in love is placed in it, they will return together to the fountain and their love will be forever locked."

My husband and I have a padlock on our tree in the yard.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
